


Morning Glory

by CharWright5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Miya Atsumu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, AtsuHina Fever Week, Consensual Somnophilia, Felching, Hinata has endless stamina in bed, Knotting, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Slick as lube, Poor Atsumu can't keep up, Post Time Skip, Rimming, Scent Kink, Snowballing, Switching, atshnfeverweek, can't believe that's not a tag already tbh, heat triggered, multiple rounds, power bottom Hinata, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: It started as just fooling around with his Mate before he woke up, but it turned into Atsumu accidentally triggering Shoyo's Heat. Whoops!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 242
Collections: AtsuHina Fever Week 2021





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> **For AtsuHina Fever Week Day Five: Couple's Domestic Life**
> 
> For the wonderful Fazi, who proposed a trade and requested this.

The morning sun peeked in through windows, casting a golden glow to the bedroom, not unlike the matching Olympic medals that sat proudly on display in their living room, as well as the rings that adorned both their left ring fingers. At the time they’d gotten Mated, they didn’t even have those, their union one of spontaneity, a result of overwhelming joy and getting caught in the rush of Olympic victory, of dreams having been achieved.

And now, Atsumu could cheesily say that he’d also accomplished a dream he hadn’t been aware of having: Mating the Omega who’d inspired him over a decade before when they’d first met during Nationals in high school.

Next to him in bed, Shoyo peacefully slept, on his side with his back to Atsumu. His tan skin was painted gold by the light, flesh bared by his lack of clothing and the sheet he’d shoved down to his waist in his sleep. A smile formed on Atsumu’s face at the sight of him, lean muscle perfectly honed over the years, the curve of his spine and his hip, the swell of his ass that just poked out from the sheet. He could feel his cock throb at the sight, waking up as he was, remembering how it felt to be buried in that wet heat.

He shifted so he was pressed up against Shoyo’s back, leg cocked up and crossing over Shoyo’s with his foot planted on the mattress. His taller height made it easy for him to rest his burgeoning erection between his Mate’s cheeks while also being able to prop himself on his elbow and bury his head in the crook of his neck, nose nuzzling at his scent gland. The scar he’d left there the previous year stood out, still raised and prominent. His jealousy had gotten the better of him and he’d practically gone feral when he made it, determined to make sure all those who looked at the Omega with such desirous eyes were well aware that he was off-limits-- _permanently_.

A low rumble echoed in his chest, slipped past his lips as he pressed his teeth to those marks once more, perfectly fitting as always. His tongue lapped at the gland, buzzing with the taste of citrus and sugar with a hint of Atsumu’s own black tea scent, blending together in perfect harmony, just like the two of them. His cock fully stiffened at it and he pressed it insistently between Shoyo’s cheeks, rutting into the crevice as best he could.

In his sleep, Shoyo let out a moan, his breathing growing shakier, scent stronger. Atsumu smirked as his hand moved around to cup one of his pecs, thumbing at a nipple, feeling it stiffen under his actions. Shoyo’s body moved on its own, even with his brain still out of it, back arching so his ass was pressing against Atsumu’s cock and his chest was pressing into his thumb rubbing circles on nipple. Shoyo would always complain if Atsumu paid too much attention to his chest, complain that he made them too sensitive and that they were standing up too much, rubbing uncomfortably against his shirts in a way that irritated them.

Not that Atsumu minded that. It was an excuse to lap at them until they were better, not to mention the joy he got when he saw Shoyo shudder in practice when his tee brushed against them and how by the end of it, the Omega was practically slamming his Alpha into the lockers and trying to climb him like a tree in desperation.

His smirk grew and he quickly wet his fingers with his saliva before returning them where they had been. He circled a wet finger around the stiff nub before pinching it and giving it a tug. 

Shoyo cried out, still asleep, breathing even shakier now. His entire body jerked and shivered and Atsumu could feel his crevice start to dampen as his slick production kicked in, his scent growing stronger, that added spice of arousal getting more noticable. Even with his mind unaware, Shoyo’s body still responded to his Alpha in the most delicious of ways.

Wetting his fingers again, Atsumu splayed his hand so he could rub both nipples this time, one with his thumb, the other with his middle finger. He loved Shoyo’s tiny tits, loved all of Shoyo really, but was especially drawn to this chest of his, where all his power seemed to reside. Atsumu could speak a week feasting on it and not be satisfied, had once driven the man to a dry orgasm just by nipple play alone.

Fuck, he wanted to do it again.

With care, he rolled Shoyo onto his back, the Omega whining even as he remained asleep. His legs spread automatically, open the way they should be to his Alpha, and Atsumu shoved the sheet off the bed to take in the sight of his beautiful Mate laying open and prone, beautifully naked. His tiny cock was hard against his bare torso, hair carefully shaved away. Tan lines were visible on his flesh, just above his hip bones, on his thighs. Atsumu caught sight of dark marks he’d sucked and bitten in recent times, greedy for all of his Mate, jealous and possessive and always needing to mark his territory.

Later, he decided, eyes trailing up a ridged torso to the heaving chest above. A flush had already begun to spread over his skin, his dark nipples standing erect, looking almost painful in how tightly they were pulled.

Atsumu should soothe them. It was only nice of him to help his Mate out in such a time of need.

He moved slowly, carefully, gently laying himself upon Shoyo. His hips pressed into the mattress, Shoyo’s cock against his stomach. With a victorious smirk at the Omega still being out, Atsumu lowered his head and took one of his hard nipples in his mouth, sucking hard at it.

Shoyo keened, back arching again, and Atsumu rolled with the motion, his cock throbbing against the bed at the sound. The Omega whimpered as he panted, trembling, and Atsumu greedily took in the sounds, the scents of his wonderful, wonderful Mate. His hand raised to curve around his ribs, thumb over his poor neglected nipple, and he drew hard against the one in his mouth as though something would come out.

Another whine, one of Shoyo’s legs drawing up, sliding against the sheet. Atsumu rapidly, repeatedly flicked the tip of his tongue over the hardened peak in his mouth, and in his sleep, Shoyo’s hands moved to grab at the pillow, head thrashing on the pillow.

“‘Tsumu,” he whined, still out, and the Alpha groaned at the sound of his name being slurred in pleasure like that.

He moved his hand down as he switched nipples, slipped it between his Mate’s legs, between his cheeks. He could feel the slick that had leaked from him, the viscous fluid that always made his head spin. Never mind feasting on his chest, Atsumu wanted to bury himself here, to live on nothing but the slick his Omega produced.

Curling his middle finger, he easily slipped it inside, his Omega so wet and open for him, sleep making him looser than ever. His insides were warm, slick, lazily trying to grip him and pull him in. Fuck, it was always amazing to breach him, to feel the way his body was just as greedy for him as Atsumu was for Shoyo. His eyes fluttered closed as he relished the feeling of being inside again, fingertip exploring territory he’d already mapped out, teasingly petting at his prostate and making him shudder.

A hand moved to his head, fingers sliding into blond locks, as the sound of a softly sighed “‘Tsumu” reached his ears. He looked up to find Shoyo now awake, staring down at him with half-lidded eyes, blown pupils swallowing the whiskey irises.

“Mornin’, beautiful,” Atsumu drawled, smirking.

Shoyo panted through parted lips, brow twitching as his hips rolled along with the finger inside of him. “Please,” he breathed, passage getting wetter as his arousal and need grew.

And Atsumu would never deny this man anything, had been whipped from the time they’d reconnected in MSBY. His brother had made fun of him for it--not that he had much room to talk these days with his own Mate--but Atsumu didn’t care, would gladly sacrifice everything if it meant he could be Shoyo’s biggest simp for the rest of his days.

“I’ve gotcha,” he promised, laving the flat of his tongue over a hard nipple before slowly moving down.

A second finger slid inside with little resistance as his mouth worshiped at abdominal muscles created through hard work, a strong core needed for all the action of volleyball. He teethed at one of his eight pack, sucked at another, dragged his tongue up the valley between the two sides. One day this was gonna be gone, his body will soften and fill and expand, the thought making Atsumu’s cock leak precome and his hips rock as though trying to bury inside of something.

“Gon’ put a baby in here,” he slurred, Shoyo moaning as both hands made their way to his hair.

No objections came from him though, his body rolling just as much, riding the fingers lazily moving in and out of him. But he’d gotten even wetter, his scent even stronger, and as he peered up, Atsumu could see the flush of his cheeks had gotten darker and his eyes were flashing Omega gold.

He liked the idea.

Grinning, Atsumu kept mouthing at his abdomen, before making his way further down. His free hand pushed one of his legs up and back, strong thigh muscle contracting. Almost immediately he sank his teeth into the gland here, making Shoyo cry out even louder, fingers pulling at Atsumu’s hair and causing pained sparks of pleasure to course through him.

“You want that, sunshine?” he went on, third finger rubbing at his damp rim, wanting in, as his two fingers scissored and stretched it. “Wan’ me to fill ya up, drench yer insides with my come til it’s pouring outta ya, knot ya up so it can’t come out, so there’s nowhere for it to go except yer womb, knockin’ ya up? Wan’ get fat and round with my pups, so big ya can’t do anythin’ except lay there and let yer Alpha take care-a ya?”

Shoyo was whining in desperation, body pushing down harder, faster. Slick was pouring from him, soaking Atsumu’s hand, and when Shoyo pushed down once again, the third finger slipped inside him with Atsumu even having to try.

“Alpha,” Shoyo whined, one hand raising to pluck at his own nipple. His scent was shifting again, still that citrusy sweetness, still that spice of arousal, but with an added note he couldn’t quite place, not when he was so distracted by this ethereal creature trying to get himself off with his Alpha’s fingers.

“Can I make ya come?”

A dubious laugh burst from Shoyo. “Oh fuck, you better. I’m so close already.”

The words made him growl, and with renewed vigor, he thrust his fingers in and out of his Omega’s hole. Slick squelched from the actions, loud and lewd, joined by the sounds of Shoyo’s keening pants and Atsumu’s slurping kisses as he sucked more dark marks along the meat of his Omega’s thigh. It was a chorus of filth, a symphony of smut, and Atsumu was practically humping the bed, feeling his own body draw tighter as he brought his Omega closer to his end.

“There! There, there, there,” Shoyo insisted, hyperventilating, his hands clasping onto Atsumu’s head. And Atsumu once again did exactly what his Mate wanted, kept his fingers aiming towards a swollen prostate, driving against it to make Shoyo shudder every time he was filled. And soon enough, Shoyo was arching his back, cock twitching as he shot out his watery Omegan come, his passage growing even damper from his orgasm.

Atsumu worked him through it, slipped his pinky inside before holding all of them still. He nosed at the crease of Shoyo’s thigh, dragged his lips down to his scent gland, and…

 _Oh_.

Raising his eyes, he took in a red Omega, eyes hazy as they glowed gold. His hips were rolling again, his slick growing thicker, scent full of a stronger spice than before.

“Sho? Are ya--didja--?”

Shoyo groaned in need, hands rubbing at his chest as he bit his bottom lip. “You triggered my Heat,” he accused, breathless.

Shit. Atsumu had heard of this sorta thing happening, but it had never occurred to them that it would even be possible. Given their careers and schedules, they’d always been so careful to stick to their regiment of suppressants and regulators, pausing them during the off-season so they’d still be just as effective when it began again.

But even when they went off their meds, Shoyo’s cycle had been like clockwork, more reliable than an actual damn calendar.

Until now.

Atsumu felt his chest well up in pride, the Alpha in him rumbling out a pleased purr and he raised himself up to lay along his Omega’s body, readjusting his hand so he could keep his fingers buried inside him as he pressed their cocks together. He really was in Heat, his body temp much higher than it had been, almost burning where they touched

“My words get to ya that much?” he rasped, nosing at his scent gland in a way that made Shoyo shiver.

“‘Tsumu,” he whined, hands moving to grasp at Atsumu’s back, fiery fingertips gripping at his muscles. “Don’t be mean.”

“Never. Not to you,” he reassured, slipping his hand free and using it to push Shoyo’s leg up and out the way. His hips rolled and after a few attempts, he finally hit his mark and pushed his cock inside of Omega.

Shoyo gasped, head falling back against the pillow and Atsumu lifted his head to watch Shoyo’s eyes fluttering closed as his lips pulled in pleasure. He’d never grow tired of that sight, of how gorgeous he was when he took Atsumu in, his insides stretching and rearranging to try and fit all of it at once.

Not that he ever could, not at first. They had to work up to it, had to make him looser.

Although, even when Atsumu hit that wall of resistance at the back, he could tell it was already relaxed, damn near ready to take him in.

Fucking hell, Shoyo must’ve been _really_ desperate for it.

That thought in mind, he didn’t make his Mate wait, drawing back to push back in with a long steady thrust. Shoyo sighed in pleasure, opening his eyes back to a half-lidded state, determined to meet Atsumu’s as the Alpha cupped his head in one hand.

“I love ya,” Atsumu reminded, chest growing warm at the soft smile that formed on Shoyo’s face, one that only ever was aimed his way.

“I love you, too,” Shoyo returned, his hips rolling to the pace that Atsumu had set. “Love this. Wanna feel more.” He wrapped his leg around Atsumu’s rear and tugged, pressed, forcing his cock in all the way and past that second hole deep inside. Shoyo cried out as he shuddered and Atsumu groaned, holding still as the head of him was squeezed even tighter, his head falling onto Shoyo’s shoulder.

Fuck. He didn’t think he was ever gonna get used to this, to how overwhelmingly good it felt to be inside and so deep, pelvis pressed against round cheeks.

“You still on the pill?” he double-checked, practically feeling Shoyo’s confusion.

“Yeah. Why?”

“‘Cause I feel like I’m really gonna knock ya up.”

Shoyo laughed in a way that jostled his cock inside of him, making Atsumu moan and slam his hand against the headboard. “Oh fuck, baby, ya need-a be more careful.”

Wrong thing to say. He should know better than to challenge Miya Shoyo.

Because at those words, Shoyo had squeezed his walls around Atsumu’s length, rippling around him pleasantly, massaging sensitive nerves.

“ _Fuuuuuck,_ ” he drawled, the word pulled from him. “Might not last if ya keep that up.”

Shoyo giggled, a wicked sound. “Then you’ll just have to go again and again and again.”

Atsumu thought of the smaller man’s endurance, his stamina, his behavior during previous Heats. He had a fair point.

Raising his head, he came face to face with Shoyo’s cheeky smile and the challenging tilt of his chin. But rather than argue, Atsumu simply pressed their lips together before drawing his hips back and slamming all the way inside, breaching the tight inner-ring once again. Shoyo cried out into his mouth, hands spasming against Atsumu’s back before nails dug into his skin, no longer the manicured and well trimmed lengths they were during the season.

Good. Atsumu wanted to be scratched up, marked up, wanted the proof of a job well done.

Readjusting his knees on the bed, Atsumu started a steady rhythm of hard slams into his Mate, practically rocking him against the mattress. He could feel his wet walls shudder around him, feel the slick being forced out of him, loud and wet. They were gonna have a mess to clean up when they finished but Atsumu didn’t care, knew it would just be more proof of what they’d done, the Alpha part of him purring at the thought of it all.

Shoyo was the one to break their kiss with a gasp, eyes wide as his brow furrowed and relaxed over and over again. “‘Tsum.”

“It’s okay,” he assured, grazing their noses together. “I’ve gotcha.”

“Want your knot.” Both legs wrapped around Atsumu’s waist as Shoyo rocked his hips up, walls squeezing even tighter as though refusing to let him go, let him leave. And fuck did he know the desire, wanting nothing more to than to bury himself and still there.

The base of his cock throbbed, knot practically exploded to half-full just at Shoyo’s words, proving his body was just as whipped for his Omega as his mind. He grunted with exertion each time he pushed inside, his hand slipping between their bodies so he could rub at Shoyo’s perineum with his thumb, stimulating his prostate from the outside as well as the inside.

Shoyo keened, scratching at Atsumu’s back once again, body shaking as he started begging “please, please, please” over and over and Atsumu wasn’t entirely sure what he was asking for but was more than ready and willing to give it.

Then again, maybe he _did_ know, considering the way Shoyo hissed out a “yesssss” when Atsumu forced his knot in one last time, the bulb too big to leave him anymore, especially when Shoyo squeezed his rim as tight as he possibly could to further hinder any extractions.

“Fuck,” Atsumu breathed, fingers cranking around Shoyo’s hip as he ground his hips in circles, feeling his balls draw up tight in that familiar way. Shoyo whined in response, working his passage, neither of them strangers to this, both knowing exactly what to do to get the other off.

And sure enough, Shoyo was crying down, clamping down around him once more and causing Atsumu to begin shooting off, filling his Omega with his seed once again.

A rumbling sound echoed out and it took Atsumu a moment to realize it was him, growling in satisfaction as he once again claimed his little Omega. And Shoyo was purring in response, legs still clamped around him, nuzzling their cheeks together to share their scents. Not that they weren’t already doing that, considering the fact that they were now covered in one another’s come and sweat.

And not that Atsumu would ever complain about Shoyo wanting to mark him up in some way.

“Fuck, yer amazin’,” he slurred, feeling drunk already, the scent of Shoyo’s Heat making his head spin and mind buzz.

Shoyo let out a small laugh that vibrated against Atsumu’s chest. “And I’m just getting started,” he remarked.

Atsumu didn’t get a chance to figure out what he meant by that. His strong Omega had flipped them over before he even realized it, laying on his back stunned as he was now staring up at the ceiling rather than down at a satisfied Shoyo. The little redhead appeared in his vision then, a wicked smirk on his face as he braced his hands on Atsumu’s chest.

“Think ya can keep going,” Shoyo teased and Atsumu narrowed his eyes at the challenge.

“Don’t underestimate me,” he grumbled, reaching up to flick his forehead, only causing his Mate to laugh.

“I’m not underestimating you. I’m just making sure you’ll be able to keep up.” At that, he began grinding his hips in a filthy circle, hands rising to his own chest to pluck at distended nipples. “Last time, you were the first one to pass out.”

Atsumu scoffed and rolled his eyes but said nothing. Because he knew Shoyo was absolutely right. Something about his Heat made Shoyo absolutely insatiable, over-eager, beyond needy with it. Their sex life was most definitely not lacking for anything, but when his Heat kicked in, it went up another twenty notches and more than once, Atsumu had woken up with Shoyo already riding him, whining that Atsumu was taking too long.

“We’ll see about that.” His eyes narrowed as he began raising his own hips, grinding them in circles of opposing direction, relishing the way Shoyo gasped at the dueling sensations.

“Guess we will,” Shoyo retorted, more breathless than before, his passage getting wetter by the second.

Yeah. They definitely would. And Atsumu was gonna prove himself victorious in this.

Raising his hands, he brushed Shoyo’s aside, replacing them where they’d been playing with his nipples. With expert maneuvers, he once again massaged and plucked at the reddened nubs, drawing out whines of over-sensitivity. Each tug had Shoyo jolting, keening, his teeth digging into his bottom lip as though that would somehow hold the noises back, as if he’d be able to stand keeping them inside.

The thought had Atsumu smirking as he aimed his hips for the Omega’s swollen prostate, grinding his cock against it in an unfair move.

Shoyo’s hands slapped on his chest and he glared down before the expression turned to the hazy one of pleasure, as his Heat climbed once more. “Oh, fuck, ‘Tsum,” he whined, clawing at his Alpha’s pectorals. “Right there.”

Bingo.

Atsumu did as he was told, just as always, unable to deny him anything. Not when the results were so good, not when the view was this spectacular. That flush spread across Shoyo’s cheeks, down his throat, over his chest. The bead of sweat Atsumu spied forming at his temple, fell down the side of his face, catching on his chin. The pull of his brow and the curve of his lips, the way they hung open as he panted, desperate little noises leaving him.

His passage rippled around Atsumu’s cock in that familiar way and Atsumu dropped his eyes to the Omega’s tiny length, seeing it bob, leaking, throbbing as he obviously grew closer. Atsumu was sure his own orgasm hadn’t even ended yet, his knot still swollen, used to get his Omega off once again through his own grinds and through Shoyo milking it, squeezing and clenching and trying to get himself off with the engorged bulb.

“I’m gonna--”

“Good,” Atsumu remarked, lifting his upper body up to sink his teeth back into that Mating bite once again. And this time, Shoyo came with a scream, hands clawing at Atsumu’s back as he jerked in his embrace.

Atsumu just held him close, his hand sliding down his tapered back, pausing at where he was buried inside. He almost regretted knotting Shoyo, should’ve held back so he could fuck into him the way he wanted to. But the scent of his Heat had been too much and now they were forced to wait.

Although…

Didn’t mean he couldn’t still have fun…

His free hand slipped between their bodies, fingers wrapping around Shoyo’s cock and stroking. Shoyo whined, shaking, fingers digging into Atsumu’s back again.

“If ya want me to stop, tell me,” he gently reminded, nuzzling at his Mate’s ear. “Otherwise, I ain’t gonna quit.”

A whine, but nothing else. Shoyo buried his face in the crook of Atsumu’s neck… and then nodded.

“Want me to keep goin’?”

Another nod.

A wicked grin of his own formed on his face, his fingers moving to the sensitive head to rub it all over. Shoyo was shaking even more, thighs twitching against Atsumu’s, hands spasming against his back. But he never said to stop or tapped out, just let the Alpha keep doing whatever he wanted.

Probably gonna regret it when he came back down, but dealing with that aftermath was a problem for Future Atsumu. Present Atsumu was having too much fun with this.

He thumbed at the slit as his fingers simultaneously played with the sensitive underside of the head, a dual attack that had Shoyo damn near sobbing. His head raised just enough to hook his chin on Atsumu’s shoulder, panting wildly as his chest heaved, and Atsumu wasn’t sure if it was sweat or drool or both that he felt dripping on him, but he didn’t care, not when Shoyo’s scent was so strong, citrus and spice and everything nice, thick in the air and catching in Atsumu’s throat, coating it on the way down. Fuck he needed more of it, needed to taste him from the source, needed to drink him until he felt intoxicated.

Later. They’d have time later. Shoyo’s Heat didn’t seem as though it was gonna break any time soon.

His name was cried out once again, a pleading whine from a raspy voice, but Atsumu kept going, refusing to let up. He cupped his hand around the head, squeezing and stroking, jerking only that part, knowing it would be coming soon.

That _Shoyo_ would be coming soon.

He felt his own cock being squeezed tighter, those wet walls growing wetter as they rippled around him, and just as predicted, Shoyo was squirting against him, thin liquid shooting out and spraying over them both.

A prolonged swear left the Omega as he sobbed and shook, entire body trembling like the last leaf on a windy day. Atsumu kept one arm tightly around him, lips pressed to his Mate’s temple as he kept stroking, prolonging it all, until nothing more came out and Shoyo was weakly slapping his back.

Atsumu moved his hand away, wrapped his arm around Shoyo to hold him close, murmuring praise into his ear about what a good Omega he was, how beautiful, the best Omega anyone could hope for. 

He dipped his head, pressing their lips together, kissing the love of his life as they waited for his knot to deflate. He knew that this was only round one and that he’d have a long day ahead of him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Practically the second his knot was halfway deflated, Shoyo rolled them over to ride him, grinning down as he rocked up and down on Atsumu’s cock.

Fuck, he was beautiful like this, beautiful like everything really, but with the sun having risen more and the light cutting in through the window, it really highlighted how gorgeous he was. Honestly, Atsumu could spend hours, days, weeks, months, years waxing poetic about his Mate, having been captivated at first glance way back in high school, when he caught sight of a head of fiery orange hair on the court, wondering who that was, feeling a pull towards him that only intensified when they played against one another.

And the years hadn’t diminished it either, still captivated, still drawn to him, still absolutely head over heels in love.

And from the glow on Shoyo’s face, the flush of his cheeks and the haze in his eyes, it was clearly reciprocated.

Atsumu’s hands traveled up a subtly strong back, muscles honed from years of playing volleyball on both courts and sand, feeling them move, roll, tense and relax as Shoyo moved atop him. He sat up as his hands slid up, up, up, the journey smooth thanks to the sweat still covering them both. Dipping his head, he nuzzled between Shoyo pecs, chest built from volleyball, too, his entire body dedicated to the sport they had played side by side for years.

Not anymore, not professionally. But still he kept the build, the muscular yet lean frame, those divots Atsumu loved to trace with his tongue and map with his teeth. His lips dragged along one side of his chest, fingers sliding through his hair, Shoyo’s torso shuddering as he panted heavily, body now moving in a gorgeous roll as he ground his hips in filthy circles, as his walls perfectly massaged around Atsumu’s cock.

He so didn’t play fair, Atsumu thought as a shiver raced up his spine, body feeling electric over it all. But two could play that game, he smirked before biting around Shoyo’s hard nipple, teeth digging in hard in order to leave a mark.

Shoyo cried out, back arching as his head fell, fingers grabbing hold of Atsumu’s hair and tugging. “Oh shit, Tsum!” he keened, shaking even more as Atsumu’s lips attached themselves around the hard nub and he sucked at them as though he could actually get anything from it.

“Don’t you fuckin’ dare,” Shoyo warned and Atsumu’s smirk only grew as he switched sides, flicking his tongue over the tip as his fingers plucked and twisted at the first nipple. He could feel Shoyo’s passage grow wetter, slick production kicking up, the heat of his skin rising in temperature as he sank further into his cycle.

Hands on Shoyo’s hips, he dug his heels into the mattress and began driving up in hard pounding motions, knowing he hit even deeper like this, knowing the angle he held Shoyo at meant he dragged along his prostate with every thrust. And given the way Shoyo was whimpering as he dug his nails into Atsumu’s shoulders, trying to hang on, Atsumu was definitely hitting all the right places.

“Close,” Shoyo breathed out, whining. “So close.”

Shit, so was Atsumu, but his knot hadn’t quite recovered enough to inflate, allowing him to keep pounding in and out, keep driving into his Mate as he felt Shoyo shake all over. His scent grew stronger before it erupted and Atsumu was able to tilt his head down to watch his weak Omega come squirt out his cock, painting both their stomachs once again. A couple more deep drives and he held himself as far into his Mate as he could, filling him up with another load.

Shoyo groaned, head falling back again, stomach lowering to press against his stomach as though he could somehow feel Atsumu coming inside him that way. “Wanna taste it,” he mumbled absently, and Atsumu’s grin returned as an idea sparked in his head.

When he was sure every last drop was spent, he shifted them both so that Shoyo was on his back, then rolled him over onto his stomach and hauled him up onto his knees.

“Give it to me,” he rumbled, hands spreading Shoyo’s cheeks open and sharp teeth dragging along the delicate flesh.

Shoyo whined at the tone used on him, back arching so his ass was stuck out even more, hole even more on display. Then he bore down, pushing out the thick cream Atsumu had just put inside of him. A whimper left Shoyo at that, the Omega part of him in distress that his Alpha’s seed was leaking out, but Atsumu kept an iron grip on him, kept him spread so far apart that his hole couldn’t close even if he wanted to.

Lowering his head, Atsumu fixed his mouth around his Omega’s entrance, sucking hard. His own come combined with Shoyo’s slick flooded into his mouth, a delicious combination that had his eyes rolling to the back of his head and a moan leaving him. God he’d never get tired of the mixed flavor of them both.

His mouth full, he slid his arm under Shoyo’s torso and lifted him up as he rose, turning his head to bring their lips together. Shoyo’s automatically parted and Atsumu easily pushed their combined fluids into his Mate’s mouth, feeling the Omega sag in pleasure against him, feeling his body shuddering, feeling his ass rub against his still hard cock. Because Shoyo’s pheromones had flooded the air, his heat still raging, and the Alpha in Atsumu was answering the call. It was practically nothing to grab hold of his cock and aim it, to slide inside of Shoyo’s wet heat, to drive his hips as another round started up.

And considering how Shoyo’s scent intensified even more, Atsumu knew that even round three was just the beginning of things.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Atsumu had honestly lost track of the number of rounds they’d gone. All he knew was that it was worse than usual, that he was exhausted, and his body ached more than it ever had before in his life. Fuck his back hurt. He felt old. Oh god, was he getting old? He was too young to be getting old.

Shoyo crawled atop him, haze still in his eyes, that grin still on his face that spoke of filth and need and nothing good for poor Atsumu’s sore hips.

“Oh no,” he groaned, head falling back against the pillow, arms flopping to the sides. “Sho, ya really are fuckin’ gonna kill me this time. I got nothin’ left in me and I’m pretty sure I can’t even get hard at this point.”

It was true. His cock lay flacid and spent and sore as fuck like the rest of him, useless and limp against his thigh. Even the scent of sex and citrus and Shoyo’s Heat did nothing to it, neither did the Omega wrapping his hand around it.

“ _’Tsuuuuuum_ ,” he whined, laying along the Alpha’s body, nipping at his scent gland. “Please.”

“Sho, I’m tellin’ ya, I’m _done_.”

Shoyo began rutting against his hip, cock hard, leaking again, his scent not waning and his body still hotter than usual. “Just one more.”

A dubious laugh left him. “I doubt that.”

More whining noises, more rutting, more nibbling, and Atsumu wasn’t gonna get out of this one, he just knew it. Not to mention his own Alpha instincts were going haywire, demanding he see to his Omega’s needs, satisfy him, making him feel useless and unworthy when he wasn’t doing just that.

He looked down at his limp dick. Not a team player at the moment, regardless of how much Shoyo stroked it.

Bastard.

Then again, wasn’t like it was the only way to please Shoyo, even if the rest of his body felt like his blood had been replaced by cement and even the thought of lifting his finger exhausted him.

Still… he had to do _something_.

“Baby,” he tried, gently, managing to wrap an arm around Shoyo’s waist. “Why don’t. Why don’tcha do me instead?”

Shoyo lifted his head and it was obvious in the haze in his eyes that he wasn’t quite following, his Heat addled brain only able to understand the need clawing at him.

Atsumu swallowed and tried again. “You can fuck me instead. I’m too worn out, I can’t do anythin’ more. If ya want, ya can fill me up instead.”

Understanding dawned on him slowly, eyes going wide as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. “You’re serious.”

Atsumu nodded. He was also kinda terrified since he’d never really done anything like that, but for Shoyo, he’d do anything.

“Yeah,” he confirmed, shaky smile on his face. “So how ‘bout it?”

Shoyo nodded excitedly, in much the same way as when he was offered a chance to stay late after practice and spike some more sets. “Yeah, okay, yeah, let’s do it.”

It was inexplicable where all the energy was coming from as Shoyo practically bounced onto his knees and over between Atsumu’s legs, spreading them. Fatigue made Atsumu pliable and he let himself be moved the way Shoyo wanted him to be.

Only for Shoyo to pause.

Because…. Well, Atsumu didn’t quite know really.

“We don’t have lube.”

Oh right. That was kind of a thing needed since he didn’t naturally make any himself.

Well shit, there went that idea.

His eyes dropped and suddenly another idea formed in his head.

“We’ll use yer’s.”

The confused frown was back and Atsumu huffed and grunted as he raised up enough to palm at Shoyo’s ass, to creep his fingers to his crevice, to scoop up what had been spilled out. His fingers came away coated in both his own come and Shoyo’s slick, making the Omega’s eyes go wide and his breathing getting shaky, scent growing again as he slowly pieced it together.

Atsumu lay back down and put his hand between his legs, swallowing hard in nerves as he touched his fingers to his hole.

Shit, how the hell did he do this again? What did he do with Shoyo?

Right, okay, start out slow and easy, especially since he wasn’t exactly designed for this. He massaged at his entrance, wincing at the strange sensation, squirming…

Shoyo leaned over and kissed him, distracted him, his brain fizzing down to nothing more than their lips moving together and the taste of Shoyo in his mouth once again. And before he knew it, his hand was knocked away and something was pushing inside of him.

He broke away to gasp at the foreign feeling, body shuddering, and holy shit, how did Shoyo always do this?

“You okay?” Shoyo checked in, cognizant enough to ask.

Atsumu rolled his shoulders, his hips, squeezed around the tip of Shoyo’s finger… then nodded. “It’s weird, but it’s bearable.”

Shoyo smiled, pushing further inside, and Atsumu told himself to relax, to breathe, to bear down--

Oh wait. No, that was Shoyo telling him those things.

Shit. It was only gonna increase, there was only gonna be more pressure as he was further stretched, as Shoyo entered him.

Okay, he could do this. It was for Shoyo.

It took a while but slowly he got used to it and soon there was a second finger pushing inside, stretching, moving. Shoyo pulled out to coat his fingers in more of his own slick, groaning as he did so, then tried three fingers, the action stinging from the stretch. But when Atsumu thought about who was inside him, what he was using, the fact that it was Shoyo’s slick, his scent marking him inside in much the same way he did to his Omega…

And there’d be more of it…

“Fuck, Sho, ya better just hurry up and get inside me.”

Shoyo rolled his eyes and huffed but slipped his fingers out nonetheless, using more of his slick to coat his cock before he rose on his knees and lined himself up.

“Breathe out, makes it easier.”

Atsumu wanted to snap something sarcastic and possibly biting but held back. It was probably good advice. The number of times Shoyo had taken Atsumu inside of him, he clearly knew what he was talking about.

He inhaled shakily then let it out in one long breath, feeling his body relax and go loose with it. And when the air was gone, Shoyo was pushing inside, as though trying to replace one vital substance with another.

Atsumu grunted, hissed through his teeth, grabbed at sheets that had come loose from the mattress at some point. Right, relax, breathe, he needed to do those things.

Probably-- _definitely_ easier said than done.

But when Shoyo bottomed out, falling onto his hands on either side of Atsumu’s head, panting and shaking from the intensity of it… Atsumu knew it was worth it. He was helping his Omega once more, servicing him in this way, being the release he needed from the Heat still gripping him.

Not to mention… he was kinda responsible for triggering an early Heat in the first place.

“You okay?” he asked, wrapping his hands around Shoyo’s wrists and squeezing them.

A sardonic laugh came from Shoyo as he gave him a deadpan look. “Really? You’re asking _me_ that?”

“I ain’t the one deep in the throes of Heat.”

Shoyo wrinkled his nose in a way that was much too adorable for the situation and Atsumu lifted his head to kiss the tip of it.

“Why don’tcha move? Fill me up like yer dyin’ to?”

A shudder wracked the smaller man and Atsumu could feel the length inside of him quiver with it, making him gasp then groan. Definitely weird, but also good? Which made it weirder…

Whatever, he wasn’t gonna think about it too much, just let go and enjoy the sensations, enjoy the pleasure that was starting to build up. Pleasure that only increased as Shoyo began to move, pulling back too much and slipping out. Atsumu reached down to help line him back up, remaining calm and still when he pushed back in, the sensation still weird but he was strangely getting used to it.

The next time Shoyo pulled back, he managed to stop before going too far, remaining inside. He didn’t have much of a rhythm and his movements were shaky and clearly spoke of his inexperience… yet… fuck, they felt good, his cock rubbing against nerves Atsumu didn’t even know he had, sparking pleasure he’d never experienced before. He’d always figured that Shoyo enjoyed this simply because it was his nature, that all Omegas like taking it, that they were built for it. And maybe that was still true, still part of it, but Atsumu was now beginning to understand that there was more to it than that, that it was just plan fucking awesome feeling.

The first groan he let out damn near hurt his throat, his hands gripping at Shoyo’s sweaty back, feeling the play of muscles as he figured out the best way to roll his hips in order to pleasure them both.

“Fuck, yer good at this,” Atsumu breathed out and Shoyo began purring above him, vibrating against his chest and drawing an answering rumble from Atsumu.

“Can we do this again sometime?” Shoyo asked, breathless again, shaking.

“Anythin’ ya want.”

Shoyo smiled, leaning down to press their lips together in a vague semblance of a kiss, not quite having the coordination just yet to handle that as well as moving his hips. Atsumu began to rock his own as best as he could, his lower back aching more, but wanting Shoyo to come, to feel what it was like to be filled.

His hand slid down a sweaty back, over to the swell of Shoyo’s ass, slipping into his crevice. He pressed two fingers inside where Shoyo was still so wet and open, feeling the way stretched walls tried to grip him as best they could, feeling the way Shoyo began to shake even more as he broke away to whine Atsumu’s name. He aimed his fingertips for Shoyo’s prostate, rubbing at it, as he mimicked his Mate’s moves and began clenching his own passage, trying to milk him the way he always was.

Shoyo throat had to be killing him the way he once again screamed out, voice rasping. Atsumu felt pulses inside of him, felt himself getting wetter, and knew that his Mate was filling him up as he’d suggested, knew he’d succeeded in helping Shoyo come.

The Omega practically collapsed, his spent cock slipping free, and Atsumu felt the come leaking out, dripping onto the mattress to join all the other mess they’d already made. He slid his fingers out, used his clean hand to stroke Shoyo’s hair as he murmured more praise over what a good job he did, what an amazing little Omega he was. His skin felt cooler and it wasn’t long before his breathing evened out and Shoyo once more fell asleep, this time satiated for good.

Atsumu let his head fall back against the pillow, knowing that they really should get cleaned. It was his duty during Shoyo’s Heats to clean him out, wipe him down, change the sheets, but for the moment… for the moment he couldn’t bring himself to care, not when he was covered by a satisfied Omega and the Alpha in him was busy preening over a job well done.

Yeah, the mess could wait. For now, he was gonna take a page from Shoyo’s book and join him in Snoozeville.


End file.
